


Clouds carry Storms too; not just Skys

by BlueRam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: There's no storm without a cloud. Arguably at best, but Gokudera realizes the truth within those simple words. It doesn't hit him like a freight train but it does hit him. It hits him deep down inside slowly but surely carving its way into his heart.





	Clouds carry Storms too; not just Skys

There’s no storm without a cloud.

Arguably there is no storm without a lot of things, Gokudera thinks. Rain, thunder, lightning, wind...a sky. He smiles softly, though a bit sad as he watched his Sky run along the beach. Happy peals of laughter and flushed cheeks. Ice -cream held in one hand, melting to soil his fingers and leaving trails of sticky pink down his arm and elbow. The other hand is held tight by that kid Enma-and really, he’s no kid but Gokudera just can’t kick the habit to call him such. An awkward mess of limbs and knobby knees. Bright red hair like the richest of autumn leaves and a grin only matched by their Sky who he watches with admiration and wonder...and love, so much love.

He pities him for that love. Pities him as much as he doesn’t. As much as he envies him and fears for him in the same breath, for didn’t they all feel that love. Tsuna’s guardians, the testy storm and calm soothing rain. The cold and silent cloud and the loud and earth-shattering lightning. The over the top sun that means well and the mean tutor to be respected and admired who loves in his own twisted way.

Tsuna realizes none of it.

The looks of worship and adoration. Or maybe he does but chooses to stay silent instead. Content in his knowledge that he is loved and though uncomfortable with such favour willing to return it wholeheartedly in the only way he knew how.

Platonic.

Torturous platonic love.

Pure and sweet and so understanding of everyone in the cruel world he lived. Tsuna was 27 and still had the heart of a child, though the mind of an adult who had seen too much and grown all the better for it with the strongest of will as any man could find. No thanks to Iemitsu, not thanks to him at all for how much their Sky had forgiven the man for his misdeeds. Misdeeds he could not grasp or seemingly could not understand.

Gokudera released a frustrated breath with how his thoughts had strayed, itching for the dag of a cigarette and remembering how he had promised to kick the habit. It wasn’t easy to ignore big brown eyes.

It wasn’t easy to deny cold piercing dark eyes.

Gokudera swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, loosening the tie around his neck as if it was the source of his problem, heart racing just the slightest bit. He nervously looked to his side, hoping beyond hope that-

Hibari didn’t even twitch. Sprawled out on the balcony of their hotel suite, arms folded behind his head, a makeshift pillow of sorts. His leg was crossed over his thigh, emphasizing the close fit of a perfectly tailored suit, his jacket resting neatly beside Gokudera, thrown over the balcony railing.

He didn’t notice. Gokudera couldn’t help the sigh of relief, the cold sweat that had been forming on his skin easily cooling with a whisper of teasing wind that carried the scent of sea salt and seaweed.

Relief that was short lived because as soon as that soft sound left his lips dark eyes snapped opened and pinned him in place. Piercing through his soul, accusing and knowing.

“What the hell are you looking at?!” He couldn’t help it. He panicked! It was like Hibari and realized all his darkest dreams and thoughts. Knew about his...his affections or whatever they were because just maybe he was wrong and he didn’t know what he felt!

He had only ever loved Tsuna, but this-this came out of nowhere and it didn’t even feel the same. No, this was a raging mess of feelings that crackled like thunder, struck like lightning and blew like a category 5 hurricane!

He didn’t know when it happened. Maybe it was that day he realised that he loved Tsuna, would always love Tsuna, but couldn’t love him any longer. Maybe it was when he fell apart at the realization, knees pulled up to his chest as he cried in the rain, bawled his heart out like a babe stolen from its mother’s breast. Maybe it’s when Hibari appeared out of nowhere after being gone for months on end and just stood there with his stupid cold face and his stupid so not judging eyes.

The Cloud had simply taken off his jacket, thrown it over Gokudera’s head, lingered for a moment and allowed the Storm to rest against his leg. He didn’t try to find out what was wrong, didn’t seem to really care, though deep down Gokudera just knew he did. Call it their guardian connection or whatever.

Hibari didn’t ask what was wrong and after Gokudera was all cried out, embarrassed and already ready with a snappy remark at the tip of his tongue to cover his blunder and moment of vulnerability, Hibari had simply walked off, grouching that Gokudera owed him a jacket and he would bite him death if he got even more dirt on it.

After that day they sort of just, gravitated towards each other. Well, no, he sort of gravitated towards the Cloud, the fact remained that Hibari didn’t gravitate towards anyone. He liked his space. Got all grouchy and hostile whenever someone encroached on his space even now at their age.

Which begged to question why the Cloud would so easily allow him in his presence.

Hibari merely raised a brow at his outburst, dark stare looking him up and down without shame, something burning in his eyes that left Gokudera wholly unprepared and flustered in the same breath. Without a word the cloud seemingly dismissed his anger and closed his eyes, content to bask in the soft sounds that surrounded them.

Gokudera swiftly turned around, cheeks flaming red like a little boy or girl with a schoolyard yard crush. It didn’t help that he so easily remembered that night they had gotten drunk at that diplomatic negotiation party or whatever mess Reborn wanted to call it and well, Hibari had cornered him and they might have made out the tiniest bit.

Ok, maybe it was better to say Hibari took one look at him and suddenly he was up against the wall on a balcony like this, mouth captured in the fiercest kiss he had ever experienced. Tasting of whisky and whine and something entirely like Hibari. A ragging cyclone between them when Hibari pressed them close and took as much he gave. Possessive and staking a claim, yet...gentle. Gentle in that odd way the Cloud was gentle with Hibird and soft fuzzy animals.

They never talked about it after and Gokudera feared Hibari didn’t even remember it, but it wasn’t like he was going to ask.

Nothing really changed between them after that. He was still loud and angry most days. Hibari was all cold and snappish when people took too many liberties, vanishing without a so much your leave only to return when Tsuna needed him the most...

Sometimes when Gokudera needed him the most, not that he would ever admit it.

Maybe that’s when he figured out he loved the stupid face Cloud. Not like how he loved Tsuna but in a strange, different and exhilarating way that evenly matched his love for his Sky.

He loved Hibari...

So maybe he did know what he was feeling after all.

Gokudera jumped at the sudden touch on his arm. Strong and cold against his heated skin that had as much to do with the suit he had insisted on keeping on when they had checked into the special penthouse suite that housed Tsuna and his entourage. He looked up to see Hibari—and just when had the Cloud move!

He was staring down at Tsuna that had gone further out of their sight with Enma in tow and Chrome dutifully following behind with shy little smile and eyes as sharp as an eagle’s.

“I’m leaving,” Hibari muttered, voice a soothing rumble that caused Gokudera’s heart to flutter as much as his silver lashes did, a shiver running up his spine.

Gokudera found himself scoffing at the simple words, leave it up to Hibari to leave everything unsaid. Or maybe...maybe it was just his want to get under the Clouds skin and know all there was to know. To get under his skin like he got under his skin. To fuel his flames like Hibari fuelled his.

It was like he said, there’s no storm without a cloud.

“Nothing new there,” Gokudera grouched, leaning over the railing, arms folded as he looked out at nothing in particular.

“Gokudera,” There was that shiver up his spine again and he loved it as much as he hated it. Why the hell did he have to fall for—

“What?” He snapped, whirling around only to stop short with how close Hibari was. On breath away and it was enough for his heart to skip a beat and his breath to hitch.

“I said. I’m leaving,” a breath apart and Gokudera cursed the fact that he wanted Hibari to kiss him in that moment. Kiss him like that night the Cloud seemed to have forgotten about.

“I heard you the first time,” Gokudera glared more than willing to turn around when Tsuna called his name in the distance. He didn’t get far though, not with Hibari’s grip on his arm. Not tight enough where it would truly stop Gokudera from pulling away, but-

He was about to curse at the Cloud. He really was but then-but then he was swept up in the avalanche of emotion that threatened to bury him where he stood when Hibari captured his lips in an uncharacteristically soft chaste kiss. A brush of soft lips against soft lips. Sweet and filled with crashing waves and spiralling winds. He couldn’t even savour that chaste touch before Hibari stepped away, grabbing his jacket and leaving as if that didn’t just happen between them.

Gokudera didn’t even realize he had touched his fingers to freshly kissed lips, shocked but not too shocked to be angry, already chasing after the Cloud screaming-

“Come back here, you bastard!”

He didn’t even realise that below Tsuna and Enma had seen everything and were both left shell-shocked with gaping mouths on display and poor ice-cream falling off cone tops.


End file.
